Here with You Now
by RavenYamazaki
Summary: Kagami likes Aomine since they meet for the first time. Aomine meets him at a takoyaki stall and asks Kagami if he wants to go with him. What is he up to? How will this end up? [PoV Kagami]


Here with You Now | by RavenYamazaki

Kuroko no Basket | Aomine Daiki x Kagami Taiga | English | Rated T

A little warning: OOC

The time I saw him for the first time, I realize that he can't be underestimated, that moment I lost to him. This guy from Touou High, Aomine Daiki. I can't stop thinking about him, every day. If only I can just be with him, even though only for one day, I will be so happy; I'm out of words to describe it. I don't know what time it is, I guess it is already late, and I must go to school tomorrow. I decided to go to sleep, for my own good.

The clock ticks as I try to sleep, it breaks the silence of my room. I put my head under my pillow, so that I won't hear that disturbing noise. Just after that, silence came. I can feel someone is touching me; its warmth makes me feel comfortable. It wraps its hand to me, and suddenly I feel like my energy was 'drained'. It flips me over, and when I try to open my eye to see who was it, a light shines brightly that makes me unable to look at it. When I think that the light becomes not as bright s before, I open my eye, and I can hear my alarm ringing. Was that a dream? I sit down; trying to remember what was that. I try to make sure that it was a dream, and then I took a shower, getting ready for school.

I lost my appetite, thinking about Aomine, Aomine and Aomine all day long; even when I'm on my way to school! I met Kuroko on my way to school, as usual, and for some reason he is not reading any manga or whatever book he likes to read to. I hate this kind of situation for this moment because it might end up we're not talking to each other at all, or we are going to talk each other until we arrive at school. I can't be quiet for thirty minutes; that's a long time, I need to talk. But if I'm talking to him, he might know I have a problem: he's the type of person who likes to observe others' behavior. Why should I meet him back there?

"Kagami-kun," Great. Now I'm stuck talking with him.

"Are you alright? You seem so quiet today,"

"I'm fine," I still don't want to look at him, trying to decrease the probability that he might observe me with his magical observing skill or whatever it is.

I speed up my walking speed, so that we can reach school faster and finally, end the conversation. I hate being questioned (interrogated) by him. I look at him for a glance, keeping my head looks like it's looking forward. He is observing me! He is looking at my foot with an annoying face, or at least that's what I'm thinking.

"Kagami-kun," This guy… what does he want from me?

"Do you like someone lately?" What did he just say?! How did he even know that I like someone?

"W…what do you mean by that?"

"I feel like you like someone. Am I right, Kagami-kun? It's just a guess, not a…"

"Tch, I am, ok? You got me." I mumble the last sentence, so that he can't hear it. I look at him, and he gives me a smile, as if he knows the person I like.

After that random conversation which ended up randomly by a smile, we finally arrived at school. We go to our classroom, and here it goes again: my mind full with Aomine. I can't stop thinking about him, unless someone 'helps' me to stop thinking about it. The lesson starts, and I still can't stop thinking about him. I got caught sleeping during class again, and I go home leaving our basketball team again. Why am I even avoiding them? I'm walking home, away from them. This is a personal problem, and none of them should know about this. I take a different road from the one I took to go to school, because the road I take have a great takoyaki stall I usually eat. I order some takoyaki as soon as I'm there, and it seems like I'm the only customer there. Where are the others? There's usually this purple-haired guy eating so many takoyaki, but I think he's absent for today. Then I see that guy—not the purple-haired one, but… Aomine.

I'm avoiding eye contact towards him, so that I won't look like his stalker. It is either he didn't see me, or he is not intended to see me that he looks like he didn't notice my presence. He takes his orders. He takes his orders and walks towards me, what will he do? He pulls the seat in front of me while I'm still munching my second to last takoyaki. He looks at me with a grin, hand folded on the table and his body leaning towards me. I look at him, embarrassed. We stare to each other for some moment; it is awkward to have any conversation on this situation. He leans backwards, eating his takoyaki via his wide-opened mouth. I continue eating as he leans backwards, trying to focusing my mind to my remaining takoyaki.

"So," he starts the conversation, just before I eat my last piece of takoyaki.

"How was today?" That's weird, because he never asked me any questions like that; well we only met like once, and then this guy came here, and asking this kind of question.

"Why are you asking that, as if you care?" I didn't look at him at all, because it's really all of a sudden.

I decided to look at him, and he's already leaning his body towards me again. I nearly jump backwards because his face is too close to mine.

"What the hell, Ahomine!"

"Oi, oi, I just want to play basketball with you, honestly"

He left the table with his hands inside his pocket. I can hear his last word: 'honestly'; what does that mean?

"Aomine, w-wait!"

I chase him to the entrance door, and then somehow this random water on the floor makes me slip, I nearly crash onto him. I realize that I was hugging him so that I won't fall down. I let him go as he looks at me with a really pissed off face.

"Did you bring your ball?" I hope my distraction works.

"Which ball?"

"O-oi!" What did he just say—was that a tease?

"Does Seirin have none?"

He takes me to Seirin, my school. There is no one inside our indoor basketball court. We will have a holiday tomorrow, so perhaps everyone is enjoying their time. He opens his Touou school uniform, only wearing a black t-shirt and his basketball shorts. I am looking for the place Riko used to put the basketballs, and I found them in the storehouse (well, obviously).  
"Kagami!" he shouted from inside the room, and I bet it can be heard from our class.

I carry two basketballs on my sides. He's already waiting for me in the middle of the court, as this whole court is only ours. I walk as I become closer to him, and my heart beats a little faster, because I can sense something is a bit strange. When it's just three steps away from me to him, someone is pushing me towards him, and now I collided with him.

He's not angry, and I see no one pushing me earlier. I try to stand up, but Aomine is hugging me tight, his right hand touches my face, and then he says "I love you,"

*The End (?)*

=Author's Note

First of all, I apologize for my bad word selection, wrong tenses and bad spacing. I think that this FF is too… plain, and easy to guess on how it will end. It's also kinda short, since it's only around 1K words (1275 words to be exact). It's also OOC.

Alright, so, I hope you guys enjoy my AoKaga FF, I really appreciate every review, because it helps me to become better ^^) Please review if you like this AoKaga one-shot FF, or if you want to help me to become better ^^) I will definitely keep writing, because I love writing stories ^^)

See you later~

-RvN


End file.
